Stuck in Reverse
by ahashtagheel
Summary: When someone has it out for Punk, will he let his guard down and ask for help, or will his stubborn nature get him deeper into trouble? Punk/Cena. Noncon. Punk/? Another Rebooted Story.


Stuck In Reverse

By: Gryffiepuff4efva

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It start's the same way every time, Punk standing in his locker room, looking into the mirror while his lips move, thinking over every word he's going to say through out tonight's speech. It's not scripted, which thank god, is the beautiful advantage they let him have for being an eloquent speaker. Giving a final laugh he finds his body turning and sinking onto the chair in his locker room, eyes closing briefly. Yet again he is treading the line between face and heel, and yet this time, he doesn't so much mind it. Hearing the crowd chant his name next to Cena's ends up sending chills up and down his body, one's that you wouldn't be able to get anywhere else.

His head snapped towards the door as it creaked open and the "Champ" walked into his room, pulling up a chair besides him, "Ready for tonight?" He questioned with the cock of an eyebrow, as Punk just gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you mean am I ready for Hunter to potentially screw me out of my title, and have you be the only one with it in your grasp to continue the legacy of another drawn out 'hero'?" Punk's smile grew slightly to the side as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Giving a small laugh, John grabbed hold of the closest shirt he could find and tossed it at him. "No asshole, I was referring to the match, but then again, if you want me to be the drawn out hero…" He felt himself pausing briefly, but his own smile was working on his lips to show that he had been only joking, his body moving closer to Punk's own.

"You really do have a thing against Personal space don't you Cena?" Punk retorted, pulling his chair away slightly before standing up, his head looking away from his friend as he walked over towards the monitor in his room.

Cena stood there for a moment in thought, before walking behind punk and wrapping his arms around him, "You like when I'm in your space Phil." He whispered in his ear, his mouth enveloping the warm naked flesh that was exposed to him, "Can I tell you how happy I am you got your hair cut this way?"

"Can I tell you how happy I'd be if you'd shut the fuck up and leave me alone?"

Giving a small sigh, Cena only pulled him tighter to himself, finally hearing the noise he had been waiting for, a small laugh escaping Phil's mouth before the man said, "Alright John, fucking cut it out before we get caught, and then I'm going to have to give some bullshit excuse about how I was teaching you some new submission maneuver."

"How about I get between you're thighs and you teach me one?"

"Was that your attempt at a pick up, because I'm starting to think I should have never agreed to be in a relationship with you." Punk gave a final laugh as he dipped out of Cena's arms, elbowing him in the stomach to worm his way through.

Giving a pout, Cena's lips parted to finally laugh, "You do know I'm going to want make up sex when I lose the title to you." Punk was already grabbing his things when he heard that, turning himself back around to finally shake his head, and throw a boot at him, "Get out of my room Cena before I fucking kick your ass for real." He laughed, only to be approached and given a small kiss on the lips.

"Be careful out there tonight, I'll see you in the ring." John let his hand rest on Punk's hip for a moment, just caressing the tiny patch of skin, exposed where his short's and t-shirt separated.

Phil's face finally softened as he returned the kiss, "Same to you, now go get ready." And with that, he watched his boyfriend finally leave his locker room. It had been the same foolery since they had started dating, and yet Punk never got tired of it.

It was a strange feeling, the slow three count that Hunter had planned…Sure they both knew that punk was going to win, but something in the back of John's mind just didn't feel right as he walked out of the ring. His stomach tossed and turned even more when he hit the backstage area, right outside Randy's locker room. He knocked lightly as Randy opened the door for him, entering just as Alberto Del Rio ran past him, while his back was turned.

Not giving it a second thought he entered the dressing room, "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a great way to greet a friend Randall, I think I'm just going to start asking you that when you come over to my lock-""That's not what I meant John, haven't you been watching the Monitors?" Orton pointed to the screen, where Alberto was laying on top of Phil…his Phil as the three count was counted.

"What-"Randy rolled his eyes, before continuing, "Fucking rigged, Nash came out of nowhere."

"Nash what does he-"

"have to do with this? Not sure, but I do remember him being pretty close with hunter when I was still in evolution.""God fuckin-" John swore to himself and pushed his hands through his hair before shaking his head, "I have to go…I'll-"

"Talk to me when you can?" Randy asked with a little smile before sitting back down against his locker, stretching out his legs, "I know John, now just go and save your _darling"_ He said a bit sarcastically, he knew about John and Phil, of course he had, he had practically beaten it out of John when he saw how happy the man was acting since his divorce, it had been almost two years since he saw that bounce in the man's step, and he wanted to fucking know what it was about, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but then again, wasn't that what best friends were for?

By the time John had made it to the curtain's Phil was already limping out of them. Giving a sigh he wrapped his arm under him, trying to hold him up, "I thought I told you to be careful." He added trying to be light hearted.

"Yeah well you forgot to tell me to be careful of a fucking giant who eats children."

"Well at least you still have you're sense of humor." He said with a little bit of a smile, kissing the side of his head quickly before anyone could see them.

"Yeah, that's something that Hunter can't screw me out of.""Touche" The word came from the side of them, stopping there walk down the hall to Phil's locker room. A word from a tall blond figure, with a smirk on his face, "Well thank you very much Phil for executing my plan for me.""Why don't I go grab that belt from Del Rio and give it a new place to live, how about so far up your ass that-"John quickly coughed, trying to get Hunter's attention with the shake of his head, "What he's trying to say is,what the fuck was that about?"

The man gave a small glare, his body rising a little higher to try and tower over the both of them, "I'm the new COO John, I don't need to give you an explanation, besides, you should be lucky that it wasn't you under Nash. Then again…isn't that where punk likes it, right on the bottom? Bottom of the WWE talent Ladder, Bottom underneath you here and in bed…bottom of me someday." He added quickly, with a little grin on his face, John's own eyes setting in a glare, as Phil found his body and adrenaline swirling in his system.

"How about you learn that you're the bitch in every relationship you have and leave me the fuck alone." Punk found himself red in the face, losing every bit of eloquence he once had in the beginning of the night.

John on the other hand wrapped his arm tighter around the one person that he was finding out meant more than the world to him. He wasn't going to say anything yet, not with Phil next to him, he knew the man wouldn't want him sticking up for him in this situation, but more than anything he wanted to smack the taste out of Hunter's mouth for even suggesting what he had with Phil.

"You boys have a good night, because I promise it'll be the last good you'll ever see." With that Hunter turned his body and walked himself down the hall.

A/N: Random thing at 2 in the morning, but yeah… Hopefully you like it because I've no become obsessed with the thought of Cena/Punk…and I kind of thought Hunter would be the Ultimate Baddie. How do we all feel about Punk getting taken advantage of? M'not sure yet how far it'll go.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Stuck In Reverse**  
_By: Gryffiepuff4efva_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

His feet stumbled down the hallway, holding on to John for dear life, and yet Phil pushed at him when he tried to wrap an arm around his waist, "I can fucking do it John, calm yourself." His body was covered in small bruises from Nash's beat down, one that had been so much worse than how the camera's portrayed it. The man played tough though, and each shot john tried to use to offer help was merely turned down. Punk had his pride and he was going to keep things that way.

John let him have his moments too, knowing not to push the smaller male in fear of seeming him snap at him, and not in the way he was used too. Instead he just let Phil lean against him as they walked, occasionally offering to hold him up, only to be bitten with a smart ass comment.

Taking the key card out of his pocket, Phil entered the room slowly before proceeding to let his body crash down to the bed below, "Sweet jesus, I've finally found heaven, where have you been all my life?" He questioned, grabbing the pillow and bringing it down to his stomach hugging it tightly.

"Are you snuggling with a pillow?" John said with a lifted eyebrow making his way over with a tad bit of a smirk forming on his lips, letting his body sink down on the edge of the bed where his boyfriend was sitting.

"I don't snuggle."

"Well I'd like to rebut that statement." John laughed, earning him a slap with the same pillow that was just against Punk's chest, "What the hell? Must you always through things at me? I'm starting to think this is beginning to be an abusive relationship."

Punk's smile finally slide back on his lips as he rolled over onto his other side so he could better see John, the larger man finally leaning down and carefully placing his hand behind Punk's neck to place a soft kiss on his lips, letting there lips just take a moment to feel each other. "I'm worried about you." John said, finally letting out a small whisper, "I don't trust Hunter as far as I can throw him, and you know that I wouldn't be throwing him very far anytime soon."

A flash of seriousness took over Punk's eyes for a moment as he slowly sat up, letting his banged up body adjust to the position. "I'm going to be fine, I've dealt with worse things than an ego centric superstar who just ended up sleeping with the right people to get to his position."

John felt a flash of a small smile light up his face for a moment before putting his lips once more to Punk's. "I just…I." He hadn't said it yet, neither of them had, those three little words that some how could have moved mountains if they slipped out.

Punk didn't hold out hope for the words though and simply nodded, "Yeah. I get it John." He said before laying his body back on the bed, John rolling over and holding himself over the smaller man before attaching there lips once more, this time more passionately than before, teeth clashing with teeth, before John slipped his head lower down to the straight edged performs neck, nipping along the collarbone before a knock sounded at the door.

Punk gave a low growl, "Go the away, I'm busy." John gave a little laugh and continued to let his tongue torture that collarbone of his before the knock continued at the hotel room door.

"God dammit," With that Punk pushed John away, pointing to the bathroom just in case it was someone from the business. His boyfriend retaliated almost instantly at the push though and bite down a little harder on the spot he had been working on, "Fucking-John" He said with clenched teeth point to the red mark with angry eyes before pointing quickly at the bathroom door, "I can't believe I have to treat you like a puppy that's just peed on the floor." Waiting till his boyfriend was safely tucked behind the door he quickly flung open the one to his room, "You better have a fucking good explanation as to why your-"

Before he got the rest of his worst out though a hand as shoved against his mouth as he was pushed against his closet door, a bulking figure standing over him, one in the form of Triple H. "I know he's in here punk, so my word of advice to is to not make a noise."

Punk's glare slowly grew on his eyes as he shoved at the man, trying to get Hunter as far away from him as possible, and yet was still pinned against the frame of the door. The more Punk struggled, the more Hunter pushed him into the closet door, a smile working on his face, "It's comforting to know that I can hold you down, I plan on doing it a lot more from now on." With that said he carefully took pressure off of one hand and slid it into his back pocket, pulling out a small square package. Punk's eyes stared at it for a moment, a condom…

Hunter gave a slow and quiet laugh, still looking towards the bathroom door, before slipping the item in the front of punk's shorts. "You'll need this for the next time I see you, because believe me if you don't have it, I'm not bringing one." He kept his hand pressed against punk's mouth, watching him squirm underneath him, before finally shaking his head, "By the way, you should learn to cover up those little love bites, it just makes me want to prove how much of a competition you are." With that he quickly shoved Punk away from the door and onto the floor with a crash, before slamming the hotel door and walking away.

John, hearing the crash, instantly found himself leaving the bathroom, looking towards his boyfriend who was sprawled on the floor, "What the fuck h-"

Punk cut him off though and quickly tried to stir, his body aching from not only the struggle but from Nash hours prior. As he tried to get up the condom feel from the front of his short's onto the floor, Cena quickly eyeing it and pick it up, inspecting the wrapper, "This…who did this come from?" He asked showing him the wrapper, not wanting to hear the answer, but dreading who had just been in there with his boyfriend while he had no idea. One thought coming to his mind, what if he couldn't protect Punk?

A/N: So this chapter was a LOT harder than the previous one, probably because the first one was so spontaneous, anyway...thanks for the lovely reviews, and i hope you keep enjoying this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Stuck in ReverseChapter 3Anakello

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone sadly.

John stared at the condom in his hand, before looking back to Phil, his other hand clenching into a fist, the knuckles on top growing white. Phil's eyes went from shocked, to growing into small slits, "It's mine John, now do you mind calming the fuck down." Hand flying forward, Punk ripped the condom from the man's hand, "No one was here, it's just your super hero imagination running wild again."

Giving a sigh, John should have figured he was going to get nothing more than a fight when he asked Punk who was in the room. "Who…was here Phil, come on you can tell me."

Punk wasn't a dainty damsel in distress, he didn't need John worrying about him like fucking prince Charming, this was something he could handle by himself, and if he couldn't, well…that was a road block he'd deal with if, IF, he got to it. "It was the cleaning lady."

"So let me get this straight, it was the cleaning woman who knocked to make sure your pillows were fluffed, pushed you down to the ground and made sure you had a condom for the rest of the night." John kept his arms crossed over himself, a certain amount of distain and disbelieve running through the words that he ended up saying.

Rolling his eyes, Punk made his way over to the bed, letting his body sprawl out onto it, just needed a moment to compose himself, "Oh that sounds really intelligent John, you need a cookie for putting that together all by yourself."

"Phil-"

"John." He said in the same manner, but slightly more condescending, using his elbows to push himself up to sit up slightly on the bed, "If you don't mind, I just got the shit kicked out of me by a very large, very angry man named Kevin Nash, I'm not really into giving the rousing details of falling over after I shut the door."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment, John gave a small sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand creeping over to Phil's face, giving a light caress, to which Punk responded by pulling himself away, "Nope, don't think so tiger, you just banished yourself from my bed." Carefully, and with a small hiss of pain, Phil rolled onto his side, staring at the window to the outside of their hotel. He was not one that needed to be protected or babied, and John spent enough time in Phil's bed that he honestly should have known that by now.

"You should know by now, I never listen to you." Cena replied with a small laugh, tipping Phil over with just a little bit of pressure so that he was lying on his stomach.

"What the fuck Jo-"

"Shut up." John said powerfully, leaving Phil speechless for once in his life as he felt a gentle pressure over his ass, looking over his shoulder to see that John had straddled him, "Now, you aren't going to say a word, and you're going to let me pamper you whether you like it or not."

Before Punk hand time to respond, John's hands were sliding along his back, pressing down into the muscle and working through them with his fingers. The only noise that was slipping through punk's lips were a small groans, "Fuck, I hate you so much." He finally responded as those fingers found their way to his lower back, kneading into the skin.

John let out a low laugh before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on the warm skin, "I don't plan on leaving your bed." He whispered into that skin, before carefully unwrapping himself from his boyfriends body, and pulling him just as carefully into John's chest, kissing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I got so excited before…"Punk didn't say a word, he hated lying to John, but the last thing he needed was for Super Cena to show up and start putting his career on the line. The last person anyone needed to deal with was Paul, if anyone was in Vince McMahon's pants, it was his son in law Paul, not even because the man particularly liked him, more over because he was married to the man's daughter, a thought that seemed so fucking laughable to Phil at the moment, obviously Paul was hiding some secret fetishes that his wife couldn't fulfill for him.

John woke up the next morning to an extremely cold feeling at his side, and let the curses spill from his lips. God fucking dammit, Phil could never let himself wake up next to John, or even wake John up when he was awake; he just had to leave the bed and start going on about his day like they hadn't spent the night curled up in his arms. He couldn't blame him though, the straight edge superstar had a few problems with trusting people, and they just always seemed to overlap into their own relationship. It was something Punk had never told John, but John always felt it, mostly on mornings like this when he would wakeup alone, or times when their lips would touch and Punk would pull away just a little bit faster than John's own. There was something there that John had figured out, but Phil just wasn't ready to let spill over.

On the lobby floor of the hotel, Phil had his legs wrapped up into an in an Indian style sitting position while relaxing on a chair, and munching down on breakfast, before pushing the eggs around on his plate, and sipping at the glass of orange juice. He could have just as easily ordered room service and ate in his room, but his body felt more at ease in the bustle of lobby of the hotel. Putting a piece of Bacon into his mouth, he heard the scrapping of a chair, slowly looking up ,"Hey…" The voice was heavily accented and gave the greeting in almost a whisper, the smaller South African wrestler, almost imitating the straight edge superstar's seating position. "Uh, hey Justin…"Not that Punk didn't talk to the other superstars, because he did, but Justin Gabriel was usually just a rather quiet kid who had fallen in for one of his friends mentors, Chris Jericho, got fucked over, and then learned to stay away from people. Punk knew how it was, knew the how hard it could be trying to closer to people after someone you thought loved you decided to tear inside of your soul. "What's up kid? Here to stare at the great WWE Champion eat?"

Justin gave a soft laugh, before shaking his head, "No, I …wanted to talk to you about something…"

The fact that Justin was whispering caught Punk's attention as he lifted his head up and leaned in just slightly, suddenly a little bit more interested than he had previously been. "And what's that Capetown?"Giving a small and nervous laugh, Justin leaned back once more, "There've been whispers…about well…you and John."

At that, Phil just simply snorted and crossed his arms, great, someone probably bribed the kid to come up here and ask him. "Listen kid, being forced to room with that colorful super-"

"It's not about that…I just…Randy is friends with John and-"

"Ohhhh." Punk said with a little bit of a grin, pushing his orange juice to his lips before sighing, "So this is about Randall Keith Orton." He saw the blush grow across the tan skin, and without words, it was confirming Punk's own theories. "We aren't going to sit here and gossip like a bunch of Diva's, so if you need to talk to John, just go up to him, he's not going to eat you, he's a sucker for a sweet smile, and people who look like children."

Justin groaned and rolled his eyes at the words that exited the straight edged superstars' lips, but took it, mostly because he looked up to the older man, and his advice meant much more than the other man probably knew. Slowly, and awkwardly, Justin began to stand, just as Punk's eyes caught onto Paul who was walking toward them.

Clearing his throat, Phil quickly pulled his eyes away from him, and back to Justin, "Listen, I don't always get all lovey dovey , so I'm going to say this once and as quickly as I can before we pretend it never happened, Randy is not Chris Jericho, he won't fuck you and walk away, so if you do start something, not saying that's what you want to talk to him about, but if you do, let him in kid." He thought for a moment, not wanting to leave anything out, until he felt a hand clasped onto his shoulder squeezing it gently.

He didn't have to turn his head to know who it was, "Well, if it isn't a rising superstar and the WWE Champion." Justin's eyes grew wide as Paul spoke up, "Why don't you go to the arena and do one of your rehearsals for the night, while I speak to Phil here…" Looking towards Phil, as if knowing that something was right, he didn't move until Phil gave him a little nod of his head to tell him things were fine.

"I'll see you later tonight Phil…" Punk finished before grabbing the orange juice that he had brought to the table and began to walk away.

The moment he was out of earshot, Paul found himself whistling at the retreating frame before sinking down into the others abandoned chair. "You sure do have good taste Punk, nice tiny body, bet he'd be wonderfully flexible in-"

"Shut up." Punk said in a low growl, not letting him finish that sentence, "You got the best of me last night because you're a pussy and had to attack when I wasn't ready for it. Truth is Paul, you just tried to swallow of whole fuck load more than your mouth could chew."

It took a second for Paul to react, his face in shock for just a moment before the laughter began, his head shaking back and forth, "You really are quite the comic Punk…"

Reaching over, he grabbed a piece of Phil's toast and took a bite, "But you know, if you fight back too hard I might give up and try that little South African friend of yours-"

"Fuck you" His word was in almost a whisper as a shadow coated him."Hey Phil…Paul?" John's voice rang out as he grabbed a chair, a plate full of food in his free hand, before sitting down, "Hope you two don't mind me sitting with you."

"No not at all, Paul here was just leaving to go call his little wife." The glare that punk caused from Paul from one sentence was almost incredible. Paul stood up slowly and nodded, before giving a little smile.

"I'll see you two at the arena tonight, I'm really looking forward to see just how the rehearsal before the show turns out, it should be rather interesting." And with that, his body turned and he disappeared into a crowded lobby.

"So…what was that about?" John questioned, "You look a little more disgruntled than usual…"

Phil snapped himself out of it, and put a fork full of eggs into his mouth, "Nothing, he's just a dick. You ready to go start rehearsing?"

"But I just got down here!"

"That's what you get for sleeping in all the time." He said with a smile, reaching over and grabbing John's toast because his own had been stolen and munching on it. "You love me." With that he stood up and stretched out, "Don't worry, I'll go get our keys."

A/N: I love writing punk, I just hope I'm doing it well…:] This chapter was pretty much a filler but I'm really happy with the way it turned out and I hope you enjoyed it. :] Perhaps some fluffy Justin/Randy to come as well…plus some downright dirty games played by Triple H at the Rehearsal! Uhoh… :] Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! By the way I'm thinking of Changing my pen name, mostly because it's SUPER old, so look out for that3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
By: Ahashtagheel  
Disclaimer : Don't own Anything.

The halls of the backstage arena seemed absolutely deserted, not that Punk really minded, the more people kept down the stupid formalities of awkwardly bumping into each other in the hallway, the better the straight edged superstar felt. Seeing John's dressing room door only yards away, the man gave a sigh, his shoulders sagging down in relief. Just as he was about to take a quick dash to the room in which is boyfriend was probably was stretched out on a chair, a body from the adjacent hallway hit his own. "God dammit, can you watch where you're go-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the straight edged superstar, funny how part of that title doesn't really fit…we all know you're anything but straight." Dolph's grin spread from one cheek bone to the next, his body languid as he leaned up against the wall, staring at Punk.

Punk only stared at him for a moment in confusion before his own smile made its way to his lips, eyes rolling, "Well if we are going to talk about gimmicks that fail, how about you- wait, you are you again? Cheerleader? No, that can't be right." He taped his chin in mock thought, "Oh you're the Show off? Perfection…I'm not sure who the hell you are?" Punk grinned as his arms crossed over himself for a moment.

Dolph found himself glaring, his ice blue eyes falling into almost slits till the glare fell on his face and he started to laugh, "Fine you fucking win this time Punk, but next time…"

Punk's own grin fell into a smile, "Maybe." Dolph gave him a small wink as Punk just nodded before continuing his way down the opposite hallway. A small laugh fell from Punk's lips as he walked the short distance to Cena's dressing room, twisting the handle and letting himself in without so much as a knock. Who the fuck cared if he entered without knocking anyway? The worse thing that he could see was John naked, and he's not about to put that down on his list of bad things he's ever seen…mostly because he's already seen it before, and well, the view was rather nice.

No. The sight was worse than he could have imagined, "Maybe I should have knocked." Punk said as his eyebrows raised up to almost his hairline in shock before the laughter spilled from his lips, as his boyfriend quickly ripped off the Zack Ryder hair from his head, while Zack just turned his body and camera towards the interruption. It was too late for Punk to stop his laughing though, he couldn't help it, and let himself fall backward onto his butt, to which a very confused Ryder just pouted.

"Awe come on Bro, you were my very first broski of the week…" Ryder took the head piece from Cena's hand and shut his camera off, "One day I'll get you in this."

Punk just sat on the floor and looked up at the self-proclaimed internet champ, taking a deep breath to stop his laughter. "I don't think so kid, why don't you run along, you're boyfriend just ran into me, and I'm pretty sure he's going swinging his hips with a purpose."

Zack's eyes grew wide, as he dashed towards the room, stopping to turn around, "He's not my boyfriend!" He tried to stand there for another moment, but the moment Punk looked at his wrist like he was staring at a watch, he split quickly from the room, letting the door fall closed with a slam. It was only a moment before Punk started laughing once more, turning his attention to John who was sighing.

"Please buy one of those so I can laugh more often."

"That wasn't nice you know." John added, grabbing a chair and sitting himself close to the fallen punk.

"And who said I was nice?" CM faked a shudder, and slowly controlled his laughter, putting his hands on the floor to push himself up off the ground, "Beside's, you should have seen how ridiculous you looked, I just couldn't-"

"I'm talking about the Dolph thing." John replied reaching out and instantly snatching Punk in his arm, feeling the body squirm and try to pull away, always a power struggle between the two of them. "You know how he is with him."

Rolling his eyes, Punk finally let the sitting John hold onto his waist, a sigh escaping his lips, "Yeah well, if he doesn't man up a little quicker and ask him out, Dolph is going to find someone a whole lot goofier than Zack Ryder." Punk did have a heart, he promised, it was there in his chest, you just had to dig around to get to it. Somewhere in that chest of his, he wanted Zack and Dolph to get together, mostly because it was getting pathetic how puppy like Zack was turning into whenever he saw the bleached blond…

John gave a small laugh, his shoulders slumping as he pressed his face forward into his lover's stomach, pressing his lips gently against the fabric of his t-shirt, his nose smelling in the sweet yet musty fragrance of punk's cologne. "I love you…" He whispered softly, admitting it for the first time outloud, the three words meaning more than anyone could ever imagine.

It was confronted with silence though, CM staring down at the head that was pressed against him, his body slowly slipping away from those arms. A look of uncomfortableness passing over his face, this…this was not something he was used too. He was lost in thought, his eyes taking in John's awaiting face, "I…love you too." It was like his breath was ripped from his body, his chest sinking. He hated the phrase, because once it was out, it was so hard to take back, it meant putting all the trust in the world that Cena wouldn't rip his heart out at the end of the day, the heart that was so fucking hard to find in the first place.

John's smile took over his entire face, his dimples sticking out clearly, as he once again reached forward to put the straight edged superstar in his arms, only to be met with a punch in the arm, and a light smile, one that was reserved for the most private of times. Leaning his head down, he captured John's lips, soft from years of a chap stick addiction. They glided smoothly and chastely over each other, before CM pulled away and took another step away from John, "I have to go get ready boy scout."

"Do I get to earn badges in clothing removal later tonight?"

Punk stared at John for a moment before shaking his head and turning around, heading out of the room without a word, a small smirk on his face while his back was turned, John's own face dropping, "WAIT! That was not an answer!"

Before John could say anymore though, Punk was out of the room, and making his way down to his own. Good. Let John mull over the fact that he may or may not let John ravish him later that night. The boy deserves to be kept on edge, that let Punk hold all the power in the relationship, whether John liked it or not.

A smirk was still set on his face as he opened the door to his room, but it quickly dropped as he took a few paces inside, his bag was open on the floor. Something was wrong, and that thought only grew as he heard the door shut behind him. His head snapped around quickly as he saw Hunter leaning against it, "Hello Punk, took you a bit to get here." He said in a slow drawl, holding onto one of Punk's old shirts, putting it up to his face, taking in a deep breath, "Smells just like you."

Punk didn't let it bother him outwardly, but instead turned his back on the man and got down on one knee to start rifling through his back, "Well no shit, that's because it's my shirt asshole." He kept his tone sarcastic as he tried to find his shorts, only to stop when he saw a shadow looming over his spot, "I swear to god Hunter, if you so much as think of touching me…"

Hunter laughed roughly in his ear, causing Punk to jump slightly at the unexpected intrusion of personal space. "Well, well, well, you are human." Whipping his body around, he found himself almost nose to nose, kneeling on the floor with the cerebral assassin. Hunter put his hand on the side of space near punk's leg, leaning forward to try to capture the other man's lips in his own, only to get a full-fledged push backward, sending the game straight on his backside. A mouth full of curses flew from his lips, as he quickly hopped up back on his feet, Punk doing the same, hands clenched into tight balls.

"Try it again; I'll make sure you regret even thinking my name." He wasn't sure how far his threats were holding up, but he couldn't let Hunter get the best of him, he was better than that, he was the WWE Champion, not some low class pushover. He was the best in the world, and that was no gimmick.

Hunter took a step forward and wrapped his hands into the straight edged superstars collar, pushing him hard against the wall next to the wooden lockers, his arm moving up so it was resting hard against Punk's neck, causing the other man to twist his body around, wanting to get out of the grasp. "What are you going to do now? Now you're not so much of a man, are you." Hunter's face was only millimeters from Punk's own, his nose just lightly grazing Punk's cheek.

Using his hands, he tried to push as hard as he could against the arm that was holding him up, before making one last attempt to defend himself, and finding his fist connecting with the other man's jaw, a small crunching noise being heard at the hit. Hunter dropped his arm down as a reaction to cover his face, Punk's body falling to the floor, before scrambling up to defend himself once more if necessary, as a knock sounded off the door.

Punk's eyes found the door almost immediately and stared into it, not knowing if he was happy that the person hadn't just walked in or not. He could handle himself, he didn't need someone to come to his rescue, but would it had been that bad to have had help? Hunter's eyes stayed on Punk as he backed up slowly, so that his body was flush against the wall where the door would open.

The door sounded again, echoing throughout the room, and without thought he walked over to open it rather than inviting the other in. "What?"

Justin seemed shocked at the hostility for a moment before looking around, "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get ready for our match together…"

Punk looked over to how the door couldn't close all the way and instead of just waiting there for Hunter to do something stupid, he grabbed a hold of Justin's wrist and pulled him outside through the hall, "What died on your head? A bird?"

"You don't like my hair?"

Punk gave a small laugh, and glanced back quickly to see the retreating back of Hunter walking down the hall. This was the second time Hunter had gotten the best of him, and the second time he had been so angry that he just let it happen.

Hunter's eyes searched the hall till he found what he was looking for, a shorter man with cropped blonde hair, staring off at two other superstars. "Jericho…"

Chris jumped at the surprise, and quickly turned around, a grin falling onto his face, "Hunter….What do I owe this pleasant surprise." He asked, leaning against the wall, his eyes turning to watch Adam and Jay talk to each other animatedly, the two Canadians unaware of their audience.

"I need to borrow some of your…electronics." Hunter said with a bit of a smile, leading to Jericho straightening up and fixing his suit jacket.

"I'll have to grab it from my dressing room, but what makes you think I'm going to help you."

Hunter moved his body forward, getting as close as he could to Jericho's ear, "Jay wouldn't sleep with you years ago, and he's not going to sleep with you now, not without a little bit of help from myself." Everyone knew Jericho's weak spot, the reason he fucked around so heavily, it was because Jay Reso rejected him time and time again, because Jay Reso was madly in love with his partner in the ring, and in life Adam, and no matter what Chris did, he couldn't change that.

Licking his lips, Jericho nodded, "Deal."

A/N: Chapters never go the way I intend them too…haha, I hope you are enjoying it :] Things are about to get intensely interesting. Watch out for updates on my tumblr, ahashtagheel , and hopefully I'llhave another update for you on Sunday seeing as I intern all week.


End file.
